Len x Reader HighSchool Edition
by IFlyOnWings
Summary: Len Kagamine, member of the famous band, Vocaloid, was forced to transfer from his prestigious school, to a smaller, yet still giant school. Everything is o.k to him, until he meets the one someone who may just be able change his point of view..


HI THERE I'M A HYPER-ACTIVE AVID GAMER WHO HAS A LOT OF HOMEWORK DO SO ENJOY TTHIS CRAP-TASTIC FIRST CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER:/ I don't own vocaloid, I don't own you, I own nothing in this story except for the story. Confusing. Anyways enjoy, like, comment, say hi, idk~

~Shotaboy aka Len's POV~

"GAH!"

The blonde haired boy rubbed his forehead after hitting his head on the hanging lamp, while he thought grumpily, 'And so begins, another day.'

Hi~ my name is Len Kagamine, and I'm known as a shota boy. Don't ask me why. I just am. At least that's what Miku-Nee calls me. I'm also a part of the famous group of singers called the vocaloids. My sis and I, oh her name is Rin by the way, Rin Kagamine. Me and her are twins. Sadly. Our relationship is not that great however. She likes to run me over with OUR road roller, steal my bananas, (I have a banana fetish. Don' ask.), and she's a flat out jerk to me. Anyways, we are always neck-to-neck on trying to win at everything. So we compete a lot. (A/N: Pfft I'll give examples later.)

Either way, I get to start my second year of middle school today. But this year's different. I was forced to transfer schools. First year back to school, and I don't have any friends.

God-dammit. This is going to be a long year.

\- o/O/o -

Holy shit.

This school is giant. Even bigger than the last one. And the last one was nearly the size of a castle. Jesus Christ. This year's hopes keep going down the drain. I'm calling it. I'm going to get lost here. I look to my left and notice a group of girls staring at me. Which makes me increasingly confused, until I found a mirror.

'OH SHIT.' Are the first words running through my head. 'I FORGOT MY DISGUISE. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCJFCU.'

Suddenly, as if I was blessed by Gryffindor,(1) or some shit, the 3 minute bell rang.(2) I ran to the nearest bathroom and as far as I could, put on some glasses, y'know, the thick-ass ones that make you look like your head is too small, a beanie, which Rin have me, and I hurriedly tried to find my classroom.

After I barely made it to my class on time, I looked around the classroom, and grunted to see I wasn't the only one late. Either that or I have a tiny class. The teacher looked at me confusedly, then stared at me like she just found a wedding ring.

"AH! You must be the new student...um... Tyler.. Oakley?"(3) The teacher said. As I try to catch my breath I was able to answer, "Um, ma'am? That.. that's not.. my name.." I said with my voice trailing off. The teacher just stared at me for a moment then asked me to go with her into the hall. All I could muster was a nod.

The teacher massages the bridge of her boss and sighs, "So you're NOT the famous,trending Tyler Oakley? You certainly look like him.." She says inspecting me. A little too closely.

That was when I actually got an "Ok" look at the teacher. She had long teal colored hair, no chest because if was flat(4), and she looked awfully familiar considering she was carrying around that...

That...

~Teacher's POV~

"THAT DAMMED LEEK!" The boy yelled out. I pouted like a child who has just had her ego broke. "Aww c'mon Lenny-kins~" The boy froze and looked horrified. Only one person called him that.

"WHAT THE HELL...?!"

"MIKU-NEE?!" The boy shota screamed out after seeing me hold my hair into two big ponytails.

(A/N: 1: Yes. A Harry potter reference. Bite me. 2: It means you have 3 minutes to get your asses to class before you get detention. ^·^ I'm nice. 3: I have no idea how this got I to my head. T¥|€R 0 K|_3¥ (3 4: I'm sorry I had to. Ily Miku please don't hate on me. (3 )ota Boy's POV~

"GAH!"

The blonde haired boy rubbed his forehead after hitting his head on the hanging lamp, while he thought grumpily, 'And so begins, another day.'

Hi~ my name is Len Kagamine, and I'm known as a shota boy. Don't ask me why. I just am. At least that's what Miku-Nee calls me. I'm also a part of the famous group of singers called the vocaloids. My sis and I, oh her name is Rin by the way, Rin Kagamine. Me and her are twins. Sadly. Our relationship is not that great however. She likes to run me over with OUR road roller, steal my bananas, (I have a banana fetish. Don' ask.), and she's a flat out jerk to me. Anyways, we are always neck-to-neck on trying to win at everything. So we compete a lot. (A/N: Pfft I'll give examples later.)

Either way, I get to start my second year of middle school today. But this year's different. I was forced to transfer schools. First year back to school, and I don't have any friends.

God-dammit. This is going to be a long year.

\- o/O/o -

Holy shit.

This school is giant. Even bigger than the last one. And the last one was nearly the size of a castle. Jesus Christ. This year's hopes keep going down the drain. I'm calling it. I'm going to get lost here. I look to my left and notice a group of girls staring at me. Which makes me increasingly confused, until I found a mirror.

'OH SHIT.' Are the first words running through my head. 'I FORGOT MY DISGUISE. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCJFCU.'

Suddenly, as if I was blessed by Gryffindor,(1) or some shit, the 3 minute bell rang.(2) I ran to the nearest bathroom and as far as I could, put on some glasses, y'know, the thick-ass ones that make you look like your head is too small, a beanie, which Rin have me, and I hurriedly tried to find my classroom.

After I barely made it to my class on time, I looked around the classroom, and grunted to see I wasn't the only one late. Either that or I have a tiny class. The teacher looked at me confusedly, then stared at me like she just found a wedding ring.

"AH! You must be the new student...um... Tyler.. Oakley?"(3) The teacher said. As I try to catch my breath I was able to answer, "Um, ma'am? That.. that's not.. my name.." I said with my voice trailing off. The teacher just stared at me for a moment then asked me to go with her into the hall. All I could muster was a nod.

The teacher massages the bridge of her boss and sighs, "So you're NOT the famous,trending Tyler Oakley? You certainly look like him.." She says inspecting me. A little too closely.

That was when I actually got an "Ok" look at the teacher. She had long teal colored hair, no chest because if was flat(4), and she looked awfully familiar considering she was carrying around that...

That...

~Teacher's POV~

"THAT DAMMED LEEK!" The boy yelled out. I pouted like a child who has just had her ego broke. "Aww c'mon Lenny-kins~" The boy froze and looked horrified. Only one person called him that.

"WHAT THE HELL...?!"

"MIKU-NEE?!" The boy shota screamed out after seeing me hold my hair into two big ponytails.

(A/N: 1: Yes. A Harry potter reference. Bite me. 2: It means you have 3 minutes to get your asses to class before you get detention. ^·^ I'm nice. 3: I have no idea how this got I to my head. T¥|€R 0 K|_3¥ (3 4: I'm sorry I had to. Ily Miku please don't hate on me. (3 ), except for

~Shota Boy's POV~

"GAH!"

The blonde haired boy rubbed his forehead after hitting his head on the hanging lamp, while he thought grumpily, 'And so begins, another day.'

Hi~ my name is Len Kagamine, and I'm known as a shota boy. Don't ask me why. I just am. At least that's what Miku-Nee calls me. I'm also a part of the famous group of singers called the vocaloids. My sis and I, oh her name is Rin by the way, Rin Kagamine. Me and her are twins. Sadly. Our relationship is not that great however. She likes to run me over with OUR road roller, steal my bananas, (I have a banana fetish. Don' ask.), and she's a flat out jerk to me. Anyways, we are always neck-to-neck on trying to win at everything. So we compete a lot. (A/N: Pfft I'll give examples later.)

Either way, I get to start my second year of middle school today. But this year's different. I was forced to transfer schools. First year back to school, and I don't have any friends.

God-dammit. This is going to be a long year.

\- o/O/o -

Holy shit.

This school is giant. Even bigger than the last one. And the last one was nearly the size of a castle. Jesus Christ. This year's hopes keep going down the drain. I'm calling it. I'm going to get lost here. I look to my left and notice a group of girls staring at me. Which makes me increasingly confused, until I found a mirror.

'OH SHIT.' Are the first words running through my head. 'I FORGOT MY DISGUISE. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCJFCU.'

Suddenly, as if I was blessed by Gryffindor,(1) or some shit, the 3 minute bell rang.(2) I ran to the nearest bathroom and as far as I could, put on some glasses, y'know, the thick-ass ones that make you look like your head is too small, a beanie, which Rin have me, and I hurriedly tried to find my classroom.

After I barely made it to my class on time, I looked around the classroom, and grunted to see I wasn't the only one late. Either that or I have a tiny class. The teacher looked at me confusedly, then stared at me like she just found a wedding ring.

"AH! You must be the new student...um... Tyler.. Oakley?"(3) The teacher said. As I try to catch my breath I was able to answer, "Um, ma'am? That.. that's not.. my name.." I said with my voice trailing off. The teacher just stared at me for a moment then asked me to go with her into the hall. All I could muster was a nod.

The teacher massages the bridge of her boss and sighs, "So you're NOT the famous,trending Tyler Oakley? You certainly look like him.." She says inspecting me. A little too closely.

That was when I actually got an "Ok" look at the teacher. She had long teal colored hair, no chest because if was flat(4), and she looked awfully familiar considering she was carrying around that...

That...

~Teacher's POV~

"THAT DAMMED LEEK!" The boy yelled out. I pouted like a child who has just had her ego broke. "Aww c'mon Lenny-kins~" The boy froze and looked horrified. Only one person called him that.

"WHAT THE HELL...?!"

"MIKU-NEE?!" The boy shota screamed out after seeing me hold my hair into two big ponytails.

(A/N: 1: Yes. A Harry potter reference. Bite me. 2: It means you have 3 minutes to get your asses to class before you get detention. ^·^ I'm nice. 3: I have no idea how this got I to my head. T¥|€R 0 K|_3¥ (3 4: I'm sorry I had to. Ily Miku please don't hate on me. (3 )


End file.
